


The Burning Earth

by regishel



Category: Marvel (Comics), V (1983), V (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, F/M, Inspired by Justice League (2001) Episode 1 "Secret Origins", Inspired by Terminator, Only One Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, X-Men Cameos, and it's not Kamala Khan or Robbie Reyes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23485198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regishel/pseuds/regishel
Summary: The world is in ruins, what's left of humanity after a nuclear war most hide from aliens "The Visitors" and mutated humans called "the Grounders", in this world the masked heroes left on Earth is seen as the last hope for humankind and one of which is "Red Dagger" (Kamala Khan).She fights alongside her gang for the last of the human race, but is that enough?And in the midst of it all, she must hide her real identity as an inhuman, even from the people closest to her.
Relationships: Kamala Khan/Robbie Reyes
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	The Burning Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Kamala Khan = Red Dagger (Formerly Ms. Marvel)  
> Roberto Reyes = Host Rider (Host Of Venom)  
> Norman Harold Osborn = Normie Osborn (Son of Harry Osborn "Green Goblin")  
> Dylan Brock = The Corrupter (Son of Eddie Brock)  
> Andrea Benton = Scream (Host Of Scream)  
> Vin Vision = Vincent Vision (Son of Vision)

"What is it that makes us human? That makes us more then the enemy? It's the strength in our hearts in our conviction.  
The difference between us and the cruel inhumanity that took what wasn't theirs,  
There is a storm coming so use that strength in your hearts and know that we are never going to quit  
this is Red Dagger reporting to you live and remember,  
you are not alone."  
Khan's hand clicked the off switch for the live broadcasting and sighed  
She'd been doing these short radio recordings almost daily for years,  
and it had taken a toll on her  
The fight against the so called "grounders" (mutated humans and space invaders) had all taken a toll on her  
but she couldn't show weakness  
Humans that were left and hadn't gone off world needed hope for the future  
as they hide down in war bunkers from the Cold Wars of old and World Wars of the past.  
Radioing every day was just as important as the fight for freedom  
but Kamala Khan wasn't just any human with conviction  
she was secretly an inhuman  
one of the so called enemy invaders  
She'd been fighting as the hero Ms. Marvel as a teen alongside meny bigger heroes for years,  
but when the Attilan Inhumans from the moon had joined forces with the mysterious aliens named the Visitors  
everything changed and she had to choose a side  
she chose humankind  
and not even after humans forced her and every other human friendly inhumans to become refugees in their own countries  
did she regret her choices  
she had lost alot of friends and family in this war on both sides  
Red Dagger was a friend of her family and the last to die before she decided to cast her hero cape and let her old name Ms. Marvel die  
she wasn't a child anymore and her former ideal Carol Danvers had been lost to time long ago  
now she had to forge her own path with the help of what was left of SHIEID and a handful of her alias  
Robbie Reyes, Dylan Brock, Normie Osborn, Andrea Benton, Valeria and Vincent the newly recreated son of now dead Avenger Vision.  
she was never planning on using her former friends name as her code name "Red Dagger", but as her real name got doxxed as an inhumans early in her hero career  
Robbie Reyes encouraged her to take it.  
Robbie Reyes was the only person left that knew her secret, the closest to a friend she had left  
_We don't have friends we have alias_ she'd say to herself as not to get too close to anyone, just in case they'd die or betray her.

"Are you going to sit here in the dark and mope all day Khan"  
Robbie was standing in the shadows next to the open door.  
"Rob! How many times have I said, not to call me that!"  
Robbie smirked at her as he spoke "chin up Khan, there's nobody here."  
Khan got up on her feet and walked over to the door  
"Never trust an open door Rob!" she commanded, while walking out the door as Rob followed close behind,  
still smiling like he knew something she didn't.  
"So anything new to report?" she asked not looking at him  
"No, everything is on schedule",  
they both nodded to a woman walking the other way  
and continued walking into the next corridor  
"Good" Khan said "and how about your other, how is it feeling?"  
"Venom?" Robbie stopped walking and Khan looked at Rob.  
"he's a little anxious" he cleared his throat, before continuing  
"we haven't been this close to a mothership since Eddie Brock... died...  
But we're ready, it's all under control."  
She nodded after looking at him intensely for a second and they started walking again.  
"And what about the others? Everyone ready?"  
"You can ask them yourself" he smiled at her, as they entered the living room.  
It was breit lit with a makeshift banner made of old clothes hanging on the ceiling with the words "happy birthday" written on it.  
Robbie Reyes, Valeria Richards, Dylan Brock, Normie Osborn, Andrea Benton and Vincent Vision were all standing with army paint on, ready for the mission  
but instead of having their usually serious face on before going on a mission, they smiled at her.  
"We know you don't like parties, but when Robbie told use that it was your 40th birthday,  
we figured we should thru some stuff together just to say thank you, before we went out on the mission"  
Normie smiled even wider as he spoke proudly  
it was obviously his idea to make this little suppress _that sneaky bastard _she thought to herself  
As Normie looked to Vince "Oh right" Vince said and handed her a small cake and said "Happy birthday"  
"Happy birthday" they all repeated as she walked over to the small table in the corner to eat her cake  
"thank you guys, you shouldn't have" she said with a big smile while taking her first bit of the cake  
"but don't think this means your getting out of this mission Normie"  
she said playfully while squinting her eyes at Normie and they all laughed  
"I wouldn't dream of it" he replied and they all laughed again.__

____

this cake wasn't much of a cake  
but she couldn't remember when she'd last laughed so hard  
and somehow she knew this moment was going to be one she'd remember for years to come.

____

As they laughed and teased each other, her watch rang  
reminding her that it was time and they were now going out on their biggest most dangerous mission that they had ever been on  
and that not all of them might return.

____


End file.
